


Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day

by grumpybara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mink is a very sad guy because he doesnt have a birthday!!! ! aobox brings him and the gay gang to arbys and stuff happens . magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> leaf me alone i am an amaziog author

 

It was a bright sunny day in midorijima . Aoboo was playing zoo tycoon on his dorkass windows XP computer even though thisi is kind of the future japan so I uh. Wow aobee. No wonder your parents left you.

Anywayj he had a big zoo full of monkeys . Aobit liked monkeys a lot because they are kinda like humans he guesses. They can walk on their knees or hands or fingers and he liked that a lot . That is a cool Thing. He one day wishes to get out of his poop job and train monkeys , or maybe even become a momeky himself. Wouldnt that be !!!! !!!!!!!!

his coil which is actually a vibrator vibrates very loudy and sexually in his pants. He screams. He picks up the coil . “helloop moshi moshi” aobiscoti screams

“ah hi hello this is the minks bird” says the person on the other line

“WHO oihw, !1 1h hd hu “ aoballoon moans . He gyrates a couple of times and then calms down. “ what do you need friend”

“Well my master minke doe not have a birthday . He is kind of a sad person. He is repainting the walls atm. This is the seventh time today I am so worried.”

“well shit,.” aobonk whispers . “ let s make him a birthday !!!!!!!!!!11! :)”

minks bird starts dancing . {OK}

lets plan it for tomorroow at the arbys on that street in japanese that idont know because I dont know japanese I know a little french from school tho” says aobooty.

He really said that. “Coll. I will see u there. Thanks again, joshua.” that was aobas nickname in the streets. He didnt really like when people knew it but actually everyone he knows knows it . You know it . Your weird uncle knows it . Koujaku called him that during sex once , it was reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaly embarrassing.

Aobinski was excited for tomorrow . He must invite all of his friends to the party. He goes through his couil and looks up le contacts. Koujaku comes before Noiz but god fuck that .i do not follow the rules. He calls noisy. Noizs dial tone rings for 2 hours before they pick up.

“HELlo “

“hi noiz can you come to minks birthday party at arbys tomorrow “

“[rhino noises]” “thank u . I will pay you aftwerword.s it probably will not be very fun??”

“OK!! “ noiz is excited. Momey.

Perfec.t now time for koujahunk. “koujaku” aobpiss says. Koujaku is inside of him room now.

“what do u need my friend!

Can u please come to minks birthdyate party tomorrow w me .””””””””4

koujaku thinks , booping his nose with his toe .* You know I am very busy at the moment, I have a business to maintain and Im having a hard time making ends meet. I am portrayed as a man of wealth with all this fancy crap I wear, but in reality I shop at places like Walmart and Kmart and Hooters. I have to take a plan to America whenever I do my shopping , and that just adds to the cost. Things in life aren’t easy, Aobama, and the friendly, fictional aspect of the game we are created in does not portray the hard life of a 30 year old Japanese man to its full extent . Sometimes I stub my toe on my coffee table.”

“Can u please come to minks birthdyate party tomorrow w me” Aobiscuit does a cartwheel.

“alright , but please stop using your sexing appeal on me . I a mWEak. Aobank lifts koujaku and gently throws him out the window. There is no one else to invite . (wiat yes there is youre forgetting like hal f the cast you nee

**party date**

today was the big day. Welcome to arbys

. Aobatross strides in and welcomes his friends to the establishemtn of high queality.

They sit down and wait for mink to arrive.

Suddenly there is an earthquake and the whole building crumbles to the ground,.

Mink walks in . BIRTHDAY BOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 they all go around and hug him.

Mink does not say anything. He sits down while they all are still hugging and he ends up crushing noiz under his butt nd breakking koujakus arm. Aobangarang is delighted.

You aare here for your bithdat!!! are you happy now you little shit.”

mike does not says anyhting . In fact, he is in the process of undergoing a very prolonged heart attack. It has been 17 hours and he feels kinda gross and not so super alive either so he doesnt really feel like saying anythio ng

after about 46 minutes food Is brought to them . Aobox giggles like a and puts a whole sandwhich in minks mouth. Mink is allergic .

Noiz and koujaku playdungeons and dragons. Minks bird does drugs on saturdays . SUDDNE ly someone opens the door. It is a handsome bachelor.

He has blue hair and like a yellow mouth I cant realyt explain it .

Mink stands up and throws the table up into the ceiling . His heart attac k in kind of bothering him but he is also very interesed in the man apporaching .

HELLO!! he doesnt say

“bonjahola “ says the guy with a very dry and fake british accent. I havent seen the commercials in like 5 years but I know he had a dorky acdent so u can shut its

“AH! My friend toucan sam . Say s koujaku. “Long time no see. I see you are a bird now.” the rest of the gang loks at koujaku. The entire Free! opening plays.

“YeEAH man. “

mink kisses toucan sam . Toucan same backs the fuck off.

Do not ! . I dont even kniw you . Mink frowns. He suddenly grips his chest.

The heart attack , its COMING!!!!!!!!!

mink says 4 words in spansih. The same four words. He died.

Toucan sam wipes the sweat from his brow . “well im gonna be perfectly honest and say that guy had a bombass headband .

The gang agrees. They laugh. Aobnetflix wraps his arms around everyone at the table. Thanks you so much for being my friends. “ he frowns/ “Friendship is fun.” they all leave before paying for their meal . Do not trust heterosexual men.

 

End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Minks Arbys Birthday Brunch Happy Day (AUDIO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919509) by [caspop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspop/pseuds/caspop), [grumpybara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpybara/pseuds/grumpybara)




End file.
